


New Year 2021

by LoverofMidnight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 2021, Fluff, Geralt did some gardening, Jaskier did some cooking, M/M, New Year, One-Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, reminisice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: In the start of April, they had almost consistently jumped at each other. It took Jaskier a while to realize that Geralt needed to move around, with his work was almost completely stopped since the monster wasn't so much of a problem with almost everyone in the house.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	New Year 2021

Geralt started slightly at Jaskier, both of them had a beer in the hand. The only sound was the radio playing softly in the background. 

It was a long year, and how it looked like at the moment, next year wouldn’t be much different than this one.

The country was already back into lockdown level 3, the restrictions made it at least easier to spend time together. And Geralt was glad that there would be no new years eve party he would need to go to.

Don’t get him wrong, he would do it for Jaskier, but there was something to the quietness of the night. To be just the two of them.

Jaskier played with Geralt’s long white locks. His hand just moving in rhythm with the music. 

It was a hard year, and both of them had a lot to learn. Jaskier had to learn how to give Geralt his space, even more than before the lockdown. Small quirks that weren’t as noticeable as before had started to show.

In the start of April, they had almost consistently jumped at each other. It took Jaskier a while to realize that Geralt needed to move around, with his work was almost completely stopped since the monster wasn't so much of a problem with almost everyone in the house. 

And Jaskier trying to work on his music career, there was a lot of fights. 

They learned some new skills, Jaskier had surprised himself with taking up cooking. Something everyone had always joked about since he had burned water before. And it had frustrated him in the begin, but now he was able to make a cake and decorate it. Make a basic bread and some foods. 

That had at least taken some load of Geralt shoulders and had given him a chance to work on his garden. The vegetable garden had come on good, and these days Jaskier only used their products when he makes food.

“Darling, what do you think the new year would hold for us?” Jaskier’s voice was soft. 

They knew they were lucky, that they had managed to build up a small savings account, that was what bought them through the last few months. With work only dripping in, they needed to count every penny twice or three times.

Just when they had thought that everything was starting to go back to normal and for a few months it was better, not a hundred present too many people had lost their jobs. There were too much death and destruction. 

Then the president came and locked the country down again. Back to the beginning of the hell year. 

“It would be mostly the same. We can only do what we had continued to do.” Geralt’s voice was soft. 

Everyone was tired and angry at the situation, but for now, they would need to move forward the best they can.

“If we can survive one year of this, we would be able to survive another.” Geralt gave Jaskier a slight toast to those words. 

He laid his hand over Jaskier. They were still together, and a roof over there heads, and each night they could eat. 

They will survive this, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone, I hope this year that is to come would be good. And even if it might be the same as 2020, we made it. We will continue to survive. Keep safe and look out for each other.  
> Thank you for everyone’s love and support during 2020 I appreciated it a lot.   
> You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
